Settling into the shadows
by blacknblueroses
Summary: Sequel to All the glory. Hermione finds herself wrapped up in a tangle of emotions as Draco goes in for surgery.
1. Chapter 1

_Settling into the shadows_

_Sequels, the first step to reading another story. First of all, I'm warning you right now, there will be new characters and my last chapter will be explained. But, to all of my faithful readers, hello!_

Tom Riddle had never been so angry. His assassin was one of the best in the world, murdering James and Lily Potter, who were famous actors and were in his way, Luc Fields, Bella Black, and others of the cult he had once had. But Aidan had messed it up this time, and he was going to pay the price. It was all over ET online, and and local TV stations. Even though no one besides his faithful servant, Peter, knew who was behind the killings. Tom picked up his cell phone and called Aidan's apartment, not doubting that he had returned. He picked up on the first ring, "Shhh, you don't need to say a word. It's Mick Happy, and you've done a sloppy job. You need to leave New York. Fake your death, take your apprentice, and flee to Canada. Go under an alias, Sikes. Call the number of your flat when you get there, and ask for the NYPD. They're already on your trail, and sooner or later they'll catch up to you unless you turn someone else, who's already dead to boot. Bye-bye now." And he hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron Weasley was ecstatic. He had just gotten engaged to his second love, but the real love of his life. She had told him everything, from when she had first liked him, to the mistakes she had made. Now, after they eloped, they'd disappear for a while and get fat and happy, she'd go to Stanford like she'd always planned, and they'd be happy. She'd take his last name, change her name even, and they would have ten children and keep them away from the paparazzi. He sighed with ecstasy, and rolled over to where she was peacefully sleeping, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was sitting in shock. Luckily for her, the ambulance had been no further then two minutes away, and had safely gotten Mark to a hospital. It turned out that Mark had been shot in the right portion of his head, and needed surgery immediately. They said that he might be in a coma when he came out, but he had an 85 survival rate. She needed someone to call, but her phone was going crazy with calls from reporters. She had taken one with Mary Hart from ET, but the press wouldn't stop calling her. Especially that bitch, Rita Skeeter, who had spread nasty rumors about her when she had hugged Harry on stage, saying how they were fuck buddies and shouldn't be allowed to be with each other, Harry having being the Acting World's Golden Boy, and Hermione just being a newcomer. But when Hermione had hooked up with Ron after _Daniel Radcliffe_, Rita still had it out for her. Suddenly, she realized whom she needed to call. She pressed speed dial one, and waited for her best friend to pick up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pourple Zabini really wasn't someone to be trifled with. After having a three-year relationship with Mark Fields, he had broken it off so suddenly that she had stopped talking to anyone, reporters, her family, and friends, anyone that really liked Mark/Draco. Even her best friend since she could remember, Hermione Granger, who didn't know about the relationship, or the secret that had been inside of the nineteen year old. The only person she could turn to was Ron Weasley. When she had opened her eyes, she could feel his arm around her midriff, and felt quite sick. Not because of Ron, but because she was…

_Mi-a-hii! Mi-A-ho! Mi-a-ha! Mi-a-hahahahaha! _Her cell phone sang as it rang. She picked it up on the first ring, as always. "Hello?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello?" The clarity of her voice almost moved her to tears. "Hello?"

A/N: I had no idea how to end this, so if I left it hanging, deal with it!

Love always,

Bnbr


	2. Why'd you say goodbye

_Why are you saying goodbye?_

_Um… Where is EVERYONE? This is one of my most successful ones. But don't worry, Mark isn't really that injured. Maybe no one's reading, but I love the **Queen of Serpents, MikaYGirl, and Freedom Skies **for writing in. If you want more chapters, bug the old reviewers, not me. Writers gotta get reviews, and readers gotta read._

"Hello? If this is Teddy, I'm gonna hang up on you in Five, four, three, two, one." Pourple was getting really annoyed. And she really had to throw up. Also, she didn't want to wake Ron, even though he slept like a rock. Luckily for her, a moveable rock.

"Bo? It's me." Hermione said slowly into the phone, "Please don't hang up."

Bo. No one had called her Bo since the last time she had seen Hermione. "Hey, Mi, why would I hang up? But, if you can hold on for a second, I'm finishing up something." She slowly put down the phone and waked into the bathroom, proceeded to throw up, flushed the toilet, and picked her blue Raz'r up again. "Now tell me, what's up?"

"Did you just throw up?"

"Yeah. I ate too much at dinner with…" she stopped, knowing Hermione would kill her if she said that she was with Ron" My sodas."

Well, I was out with Draco, whose real name is Mark, by the way, and he was shot in the head. I really don't know why we are fighting, but can you please come to the hospital and see me? And can you send for your brother? He is Mark/ Draco's best friend."

"Okay. Ron, Blaise and I will be there in twenty minutes." And Pourple shut the phone so fast that so she couldn't hear her friend say "Ron?" Then she picked up the phone and hit call and 2. She heard the phone ringing and then a very eighties "Chello?"

"Razz, it's Bo. It's about Mark. Apparently he was out on a date with my best friend and he got shot. I have a feeling you and I know the culprit."

"No way. Mark wouldn't get himself mixed up in that type of thing. Would he?" Blaise sighed. "Meet ya there in twenty. I'm at a party on 99th."

"Okay. See ya then." She shut her Cosmic Blue Raz'r and turned to Ron. "Hey babe, wanna go grab some bacon?" Bacon, even the Kevin variety, always got Ron up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione saw a very disheveled Ron in a Blue Mets hat with that awful orange that clashed with his hair and a girl with hair that looked like it was dyed but it wasn't, it was natural highlighted blonde and in a black nightgown. Behind her was a raven haired man that looked like he needed to be in the hospital, not visiting one. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Blaise, do you need a Band-Aid?"

A/N: Who 's hotter:

Ron

Or

Blaise

Love always bnbr


	3. A new outlook on life

_A new outlook on life_

_Hello. Well, it seems as if I need to add some more Blaise into the plot, says **Queen Of Serpents.** So look out for those damned Zabinis! _

Mark Fields woke up kinda fuzzy minded and wondering where he was. Only a few minutes ago he had been in Henry Bendel's, so where was he now? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory, whatever that was? Suddenly he looked down and a spew of curse words came from his mouth. Someone had stripped him down. Hermione, maybe? But then he realized he was alone and butt naked. Not like he minded, anyway. When Pourple was away and he would stay and hang with Blaise, he would only wear his boxers. No one at the Zabini house minded. _Why did I break up with her anyway?_ He thought.

Someone had entered the room. Mark twisted and turned to see who it was. When the man finally came into focus, he was a tall and suitably dressed man with a huge scale. "Hello, Mark. I am the Divine Ruler." He introduced himself to the small human.

"Hello, sir. Am I dead?" he asked. The tall man shook his head, "Then why am I here?" he prodded.

"We, you and I, are here to weigh the good and the bad that you have done in your life. Then I will make the decision if you need to stay on Earth or travel to the afterlife in heaven or hell."

"I wanna go home." Mark pouted.

"Well, before I can make that decision, I need to see what you've done. Ready to go?"

"But I'm naked."

"It doesn't matter. I'm the only one that can see you." The Divine Ruler pulled this giant pot out and suddenly they were transported to the hospital Mark's body was in.

"Blaise, do you need a Band-Aid? You're bleeding like a stuck pig." Were the first words from Hermione's mouth when they had found his friends and family in the oversized hospital. A girl slipped into the women's bathroom, and a person wearing a Mets hat stood guard at the door. But Mark only had eyes for the light brunette as she pulled out a Band-Aid from her purse, handed it to Blaise, and put her head in her hands.

Mark turned to the Divine Ruler, "See that girl? I think I might love her. She's one of the reasons I want to stay."

"Now I have a reason you shouldn't. Turn around, and face the Women's bathroom." Mark did as he was told and studied the redhead guarding the door, wearing an orange and blue Mets cap that clashed horribly with his hair.

"The Weasel's here? For me? That's a surprise. So he's the reason I shouldn't stay?"

" No, he isn't the reason you shouldn't stay…" Then a blonde haired, Kelly green eyed girl with a little belly bulge opened the door. "She's the reason."

"Pourple? Pourple Zabini is the reason I shouldn't stay where I belong?"

"Tell me what happened between you two, and I'll tell you what I saw." He said.

Mark sighed, "I left her. Plain and simple. No explanation whatsoever."

"Well, I had always smiled on your relationship. You told her you loved her. Then you conned her after three years of dating to let go of the standard of morals she set, and convinced her to sleep with you. While, in turn, once you had done the deed, you left the hotel you had taken her to, with no note whatsoever, and went to Chinatown, and slept with your other 'girlfriend'. A prostitute." Mark tried to open his mouth, but it was sealed shut. "Let me finish, boy. Then you never called her again. Never again entered Radio City Music Hall until she gave up her role for reasons unknown. Everyone figured that you had broken up. When she woke up with you gone, she got trashed. Seriously trashed, because she thought you left her because it was her first time. She'd already figured that the rumors she had heard were true. That you were a man-slut, and she accidentally slept with Ron Weasley."

"That whore. That little whore! How could she go and sleep with one of my worst enemies."

"The question is, why did you leave her? And why did you sleep with prostitutes while you were dating her? She made an honest mistake, while you threw your relationship away for no apparent reason. But you did something to Bo before you left her that night."

Mark sighed. What else could go wrong, "What did I do?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione Granger was almost at the point of insanity, she was so upset. As soon as Pourple had entered the hospital, she had gone to the bathroom. And why was Ron here? Was Bo the girl Ron had left her for almost a year ago? She doubted it. Bo would've never lowered her standards for anyone. And, just to make things worse, Ron wasn't getting testy or anything, he was just standing there like a good boyfriend should. Again she whimpered at just how stupid she had been for inviting Bo to come. Bo hated hospitals.

"Salut, ma Hermione." Came a masculine voice, who proceeded to plop himself down next to her.

"Hello, Blaise." She answered.

"Do you know what I find to be quite hysterical, ma cherie?" he asked, in the blend of French and English like they used in his native Qubec. He didn't wait for an answer, "That here we are, all waiting for Mark to come out. But instead of my sister, being the one he dated for three years, becoming over anxious, you are. And you and him aren't dating, but my sister and him were supposedly one of the best couples in history. And that she is here with your Ronald, who you coveted for a while and then had a nasty breakup with last year, who seemed to have his problems, but who was yours for a long while."

Mione snapped out of her trance, "Wait, Pourple and Mark dated for three years. Pourple Zabini and Mark Fields?"

"Yes-sir-re-bob. That's why Mark and I are such close friends. But we compete a lot, as well. But he is what you call, a man-whore."

"True. I forgot about his womanizing habits over the winter, when I didn't see him."

"Hermione, there is one thing you don't know about me that I think you would find very interesting."

She looked up, "And what would that be?"

He locked her eyes with his, "That I'm nothing like him. " and with that, he kissed her.

A/N: sorry, I've gotta go to a concert soon. Please get others to read this. Six more reviews until I update! And this time I'm serious.

Love ya!

bnbr


	4. A guilty heart

_**It's a guilty heart**_

_A significant shout out to Q.O.S., even though it seems that I only have three fans. Please get on the old reviewers who don't like my new story, **sniffle**… But this chapter has a major bomb dropped in it, so watch out._

When Hermione and Blaise, he gasped with surprise, "Are you saying that you didn't mind that?"

"No, I didn't mind that. And I hope you don't mind this." **Slap**. The sound was heard around the hospital, and more or less around the world. Besides Harry, Blaise was one of the most eligible bachelors in America, Canada, and Europe.

"Oww, why'd ya do that?" Blaise said, rubbing his cheek, "It's not as if you wouldn't have done it anyway. But to Mark. And on the ass."

"HEY!" Another slap, "Where'd you come up with the idea that I would ever put my clean digits near his semi-muscular ass? That sexy, adorable ass." She sighed.

"Trust me, you will never ever want to go near that ass, or any other part of it, when you hear the regaling tales I have about your love-err." He said, stretching the err of the word. Then he felt like someone had bopped him upside the head.

Hermione felt as if an invisible voice had gone into her brain and had said, 'Don't listen to him'. But the truth is, if he had gone out with Bo, then he must have really hurt her to have her break up with him. Or vice versa.

**Flashback!**

Hermione rushed into the apartment. She had been through the craziest day, and just had to call Pourple. Before she picked up the phone, the red message light warning her that her party-hearty friend might have other plans, and to check her messages. She dropped the phone back on it's cradle and pulled the huge tub of Otis Spunkmeyer cookies that she had bought from her little sister and had received from her manager only about 3 hours ago. She dug in and listened to the message.

"H-h-hey Hermione. It's Bo. I'm sorry to say this, but I can no longer see you, talk to you, or do anything besides listen to your music. Also, I've had to quit my job. I don't expect you to get why right away, but you will figure it out eventually. I have a feeling we will meet again, but right now I've hurt you so much, and you will kill me when you find out, but it was a mistake. And just to let you know, he loves you. They love you. I love you. Goodbye."

**END Flashback**

Hermione had never understood that message. Now she got it. Ron had slept with someone by accident a year ago, and had loved her so much that he had let himself off the hook with the one that he had really loved and let her go. Now that she thought about it, could the other person she had talked about be Blaise?

Hermione did turn her head, only to see that it looked like Blaise was crying. Only when she turned her head did she see that Bo had exited the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Ron Weasley as his fiancée exited the Women's bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, just the morning sickness. It's your damn eating kid. It never wants to stop eating, or making me throw up, or making me want to do something involving the food groups. Remember the lecture I gave the neighbor kid last week?"

Ron laughed, "I don't think that my neighbors will ever give me the 'thank you' look quite like that in a while. Not since I fended their daughter away from having sex till she's married with my regaling tale of Fred and the Wandering Milk Maid."

"Yodel-lay-he!" Bo exclaimed as she remembered what had happened to poor Fred when he had traveled to Yugoslavia and had a one night stand with a milk maid, who in turn followed him back to the U.S.A. and pursued him until he finally married her. It turns out that she was pretty cool, and could pick up almost any language. She and Fred were expecting their first kid in October. "Hey Ron, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure. Anything for you, baby."

"Can you call me Mary-Kate?"

"Why?"

She smiled, "Because that's my real name. My real first name." She hugged him, and she felt eyes on the back of her neck."

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! Let's go, people."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"WHAT the h-e- double hockey sticks! How did that happen? I, I, I think I'm hyperventilating. Do you happen to have a paper bag on you?" Mark was panicking. How could this have happened? It had only been one time. And they didn't know? They didn't know if it was his or Ron's?

"Calm down, boy-man, you'll have a heart attack. And you'll make the body you've been inhabiting have a huge heart-attack, and then this will go down the tubes. Here's a paper bag. Try to calm down."

"How can I calm down if I don't know if I'm a fucking father are not? How can you just say 'be calm' when I should be apologizing for what I've done."

"Your too late for that, Mark. Ron has taken over that fatherly role, and even if they are yours, we wont even go there. Ron and Mary Kate are going to get married, have the baby and get along with their lives."

"They? They? THEY who?"

"I can't tell you. You don't need to know who they are. Throughout life you will see them, and if you can catch her before she falls, you can have her, and them, again. But if the Chosen one gets them, she will resent you forever, like she has for the last three months. You gave her something that she's found again, and now you have no reason to stay."

He choked, " I-I-I have Hermione." Then his chest started to throb, "Am I having a heart attack

"I'm sorry. I told you to slow down. But I can promise you this one thing."

"What?"

"You will live past this. And I am letting your judging go."

A/N: Sorry I'm stopping, this is four pages on Century Gothic fourteen, and my mom's kicking me off the computer!

Love ya!

bnbr


	5. Dover

**Dover, Delaware**

_Part one: At you like a heart attack_

"Hey, Mione, what's a code blue?" Blaise asked nervously. Everyone knew that Hermione had wanted to be a doctor one day, so she knew all the medical terms.

"It means someone's going into cardiac arrest. But it's nothing major. People our age shouldn't be having heart attacks. Nothing major." She repeated to herself, trying to remember that the risks were slim to none. She snorted. Yeah right.

"Hey Blaise, we gotta get goin'. Our plane leaves in three hours, and we gotta get thru morning traffic to JFK. You know." He said as he shook his future brother in law's hand and gave Mione a hug.

"Raz, you're gonna be there, right?" asked his baby sister as she grabbed his hand and squeezed nervously.

"Baby K, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that." He sighed, "But I don't know who I should bring. Rhonda and I broke up for good." Rhonda was a Draco roadie, and slept around a lot. She had a pregnancy scare when she had done it with Blaise so she had stayed with him. Last week, she had got her period. Go figure.

"Lucky duck you are, little bro. No baby for you to worry about." MK said, absentmindedly rubbing her belly with her opposite hand.

"Huh? I thought that Blaise was older than you, Bo?" Hermione said questioningly to the brother and sister pair.

"He is, but he sold me his birthright when I was six and when he was eight for a cookie." MK remarked

Blaise shrugged, "What? I'm a sucker for cookies, especially chocolate chip ones."

Hermione grinned, "Oh, I get it. So she's the middle child. A little bit of a brat, eh?"

"HEY! I am not a brat." MK said as she dug her nails into the hospital chair, getting a strained wrist, "But Raz certainly could use a reality check now and again. I know I needed one." She gritted her teeth as the sirens started to go off in the hospital from the ambulances.

"I think we have to go now," Ron said, "We might not catch our flight if we don't leave now." MK waved bye to Hermione and gave Blaise one last hug.

"Mione, if anything changes with Draco's health, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Ron said as he led his fiancée out the door before she could harm anything (or anyone).

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mark was still panicking as the DR was leaving, "The Chosen One? There's a chosen one? And you have everyone's lives planned out?"

The Ruler waved goodbye, "Goodbye Mark. See you in a little while." Then everything went black and Mark started to have bad dreams. Or were they dreams?

A doctor was standing over gun yelling 'Clear! Clear' and was giving his chest shocks with those paddle things. Then he started to breathe in. Out. In. Out.

_A/N: Hello! I wrote this but I had to type it and got stuck in some sticky situations and more got piled up. Then today I got sick and so I had time to type. YAY!_

_bnbr_


End file.
